


Candle and Red light - MCYT x Sky: Children of the light

by Rice_Fish



Series: Sky: Children of the light Dream SMP Au [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Can be OOC, I need candle for ts but I’m lazy to farm, I’m lonely, Yeeet, can anyone go to eden with me, can some one write me a blind dream au, candle, dream team goo, game, i hate krill, i hate resize, i want sir hoot, more tag comming, why i write this, yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rice_Fish/pseuds/Rice_Fish
Summary: This would be a story of the MCYT in Sky. A game that I love to play. I’m not really keen on shipping rn so.....And uh, Dream in this Au is just a normal tea kettle vibe with his friend.I haven’t write anything about this yet so it could be OocP/s: This shit is written by a f.cking Dream apologist who decided to ignore the canon
Relationships: platonic only
Series: Sky: Children of the light Dream SMP Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Candle and Red light - MCYT x Sky: Children of the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue light  
> ...Fear...  
> Red light  
> A song??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, writing this shit although almost final exam. I actually write this shit 0.o  
> My grammar and vocabulary suck:((  
> Hope you like it. Eeee

With the star united, our light is infinite...  
But darkness came and the star fell...  
Together, the star made a new home in the cloud......  
.....If only.... they had listened....  
:)  
Golden Wasteland. It’s used to be a beautiful land with sunshine and butterfly, birds and happiness. But the it began to change. The water here began to poisonous , cloud covered the sun, left the land only little light from the hole in the cloud.  
:)  
...Long time passed, now I call to you....  
Wake up child, bring our lost star home...  
:)  
After the skykids appearance , the land started to shine again. Water become cleaner, sun shine through the sky. Grass and flower grow every where. Things seem to be normal at last but the destiny say ‘ fuck you, no’. Thing change when the dark creature starts to appear. Dark Dragon or you can call it Krills start to appear in Golden Wasteland and The Eye of Eden. It attacked all the light creature, even skykids and even the Elder. They all try their best to keep the Krills from hurting other, their power get weaker since the star start to fall, but it still enough to keep those Krills in Eden. :) People start to move away, thankfully the Krills never leave the Wasteland so people could be safe. Year passed, the Golden Wasteland start to be forgotten. The dark time is thought to be ended but destiny still say ’fuck you, you really think I’m gonna end the whole shit.. no’ ,a new creature start to appear, the Darkness Manta- Danta. It’s appearance is very dangerous since it could be every where. It attack every light creature. Luckily, they have discovered that some of the skykids ‘s prop have the crystal which could kill the Danta. They were called The Danta hunter.  
Things finally stop, right?  
:)  
-Dude! Where are we ???  
-How I’m supposed to know?? This place so spooky  
-I wanna go home Goerge!  
-You think im really wanna be here. Its was your idea bruh.  
There were 2 creature in a cape, or as we call it “Sky kids” the one with a glasses is getting called by the other is Goerge, the other one with headband is Sapnap.  
-Wait wait hold up, I think I hear something- said by the glasses one :D  
At that momment, a blue light appered and quicklly turn to red when it touch the 2 skykids.  
-Oh shit, shit shit shit…. YOUR UKULELE GEORGE…HURRY UP..  
\- There were 2 of them, my ukulele only get 1 at 1 time..  
\- JUST USE IT …… 1 IS BETTER THAN 2 RIGHTNOW  
\- FINE FINE….  
The glasses skykid start to use his ukulele, as soon as he started to play, the red light turn to blue but still one red light there….  
\- There a cave, quick…  
\- Uh. I see it  
The two skykid start to fly to the cave and the red light still chasing them.  
\- This Krill so annyoing  
\- All Krill annoying Sap…  
The Krill start to come closer to the 2 flying skykid, suddenly they here a voice:  
\- Stop it Kripsy!  
Suddenly, the Krill stop chasing them. They finally let a relieve  
The voice spoke again  
-Let me see what we have here, two skykid, what in the world you guy doing here  
The voice is come from a high place, the two look up and saw a creature standing on top of tall place. It begain to fly to the two skykids place. Turn out it is just another skykid aswell. It weird that this skykid wear a white mask with a simply smiling face  
\- So, what bring you two here, to this darkness land, huh  
-Uh, we get lost while going to Vault from Valley, we wouldn’ t been here if it not his fault  
\- HEY!  
\- By the way,my name is George and this stupid creature is Sapnap. Said by the glasses skykid.  
\- HEYYYYY!  
\- Hahahah. My name is Dream and welcome to Golden Wasteland, but please don’t come back again, this place is not safe  
\- But what are you doing here ? Ask by Sapnap with a curious voice  
\- Well, im on a task here. I need to get the shirmp. I will lead you out of here. Hurry before that shrimp comeback  
-Shirmp? George ask with a confused face  
-Oh. I mean Krills. Yeah. I usually call them shirmp. Now let’s go  
The three fly away...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Some part is from the game intro. I put their design on my account. Find me :  
> Insta: rice_fish_  
> Twitter: _Rice_Fish_  
> If you need to ask anything, feel free to ask. I could try to explain it to you


End file.
